


Sam Nook? More like- Sam dad!

by TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee



Series: Dad Sam Nook, adopted Tommy and Tubbo  (+Holy Parental Trinity) AUs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY, BAMF Awesamdude, FINALLY A COMFORT CHARACTER AND A PARENTAL FIGURE, Holy Parental Trinity do be the only responsible adults, IN ROLEPLAY TO HIS OWN KIDS, Jack and Niki get their ass handed back to them, Sam calls out on everyone's bs towards the kids except Eret and Niki, phil is a bad parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee/pseuds/TheVeryTiredAuthorWhoNeedsCoffee
Summary: Awesamdude is on a mission, and he won't fail it because he guarantees it. Whilst on it, he makes the Holy Parental Trinity.----------------------Alternatively,----------------------Awesamdude embraces the title Sam Nook and decides that Phil does not have legal rights to Tommy anymore. And he also goes on to ally with Eret and Puffy, the Holy Parental TrinityPuffy- The therapist auntieEret- The rich and cool uncleSam- The loving dad who speaks animal crossing
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Dad Sam Nook, adopted Tommy and Tubbo  (+Holy Parental Trinity) AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130456
Comments: 243
Kudos: 1564





	1. Listen here, he is my son now

**Author's Note:**

> Ey yo, gimme some comments and tell me whatcha think of it :D

Sam walks through the snowy biome, anger was oozing out of his body like smoke coming from a fire. He was holding the diamonds, the payment Tommy gave. Sam isn't mad at Tommy, no. But what Sam is mad at is Phil, and he has been waiting for the opportunity to just insult Phil. Initially, he liked the guy, but slowly it diminished after learning of how Tommy has left behind along with Wilbur. Now he understands why Wilbur was initially so overbearing with his affection to Fundy...

Wilbur wanted to be better than his father but didn't know how.

He could feel this explosive anger in him growing, the smell of gunpowder was faint.

Sam sees Ranboo, Technoblade and Phil playing in the snow. How could Phil be laughing away while his child was hurting? Or in danger even? Sam tried hard to think of a reason why Philza would abandon or not even come to the rescue of Tommy. Is Tommy even Phil's son? Sam inhales deeply trying to not explode from the anger.

Sam approaches the three, his expression was covered by the creeper mask he wears, but he knows that they can tell he is pissed by the heat radiating off of Sam's body and the faint scent of gunpowder. Telling signs of an angry creeper hybrid.

"Your diamonds." Sam threw the diamonds at Phil's feet.

He can tell Ranboo and Techno were tensed up. Phil seemed taken aback, he picks up the diamonds "Uh? I don't remember-"

Sam cuts in, "Tommy's payment." 

Silence hangs in the air.

"I will cut to the chase okay?" Sam sighs "I spent so long, watching Dream, in the prison... And then I begin to understand why he did all those things to Tommy, it was because he wanted power and control. I understand why Techno wishes to blow up L'manburg because he believed that governments were corrupt. But what I don't understand is why... Why you have not once come to Tommy's rescue?"

Philza seemed to be struck silent, Technoblade was about to say something before Sam angrily cuts him off

"You have no say in this right now, you are just a friend of Philza... just a friend of Philza... But why is it that Philza follows you around? Leaving his two sons to rot?" Sam laughs slightly, anger was already spilling out of him

"What reason do you have Philza?! Tommy IS your son!" Sam shouts, Ranboo flinches and hides behind Philza "Do you know what happened to him in exile? Abuse! Dream told me everything that he did to Tommy... How he made Tommy strip off every valuable he had and blew it up with TNT, how he gaslighted the child, how he drove Tommy so close to ending it all and not to mention manipulating Tommy into thinking no one cares about him except Dream, himself! I was sickened to the point I wanted to vomit... I hear the possessiveness in his voice Philza"

Phil's and Technoblade's angry expressions immediately turned into shock

"He speaks like as if Tommy is a wild animal, needing to be beaten up so that it would obey. No one has ever asked what had happened to Tommy, not ONCE. No one except me and Puffy addressing their mental health. It sickens me that most adults on this server have particularly traumatized these children in the name of 'teaching them a lesson'. Philza, THEY ARE KIDS. HE IS A KID."

"The house he burnt down, could be rebuilt but what can't be rebuilt is his body that bears the scars. His house was burnt down so many times yet the people who burnt it down weren't even punished! For the stealing part for the slacking part. For the mean things, he sometimes says... You can't blame him. He was never raised properly. Tommy is a child, a child who needs his father. But where are you?" Sam snaps at Phil "He basically raised himself!" 

"I agree Tommy needs to be taught a lesson but using violence on him isn't going to teach him anything! It's only going to break him! Not to mention for the fact he was sent into WAR. He fought a war Philza! How old is he?!" Sam pants at the end of his rant as he waits for an answer

"How old is he Philza Minecraft?" Sam scowled, impatient waiting for an answer

"16..." Phil shakily answered.

"I rest my case." 

And with that, Sam left. Sam returned to where he was supposed to meet Tommy for red dye before realising that Tubbo was in danger. As he hears Jack threatening Tubbo, he quickly types in the communicator that Tubbo's under his protection because he is Tommy's friend. Sam felt something was wrong as soon as Jack left Tubbo alone and started egging Tommy on. Sam immediately follows them as Jack and Tommy move into the ruins of L'manburg. Jack started attacking Tommy and they fought. 

Sam immediately intervenes and kills Jack as soon as he hears Tommy's about to die. Jack screamed in defeat as he is sent to respawn. Tommy crowed in victory and took Jack's stuff. Sam shook his head slightly at Tommy's action but said nothing, this time only he will allow Tommy to take it. Jack did kind of start it, and Sam has a sneaking suspicion there was something more going on. 

"Sam Nook! That was so fucking cool! Especially when you came in with your trident, Haha, he didn't even stand a chance!" Tommy cheered as he came up to Sam.

Sam chuckles a little and types into his communicator as he speaks in animal crossing language. 'HE WAS BOLD TO COME AND HARM YOU. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?'

"Ah, I am fine Sam Nook! Just a little bit of wounds but don't worry! I can still collect the red dyes!" Tommy assures Sam

But Sam did not buy it one bit, seeing as Tommy had wounds of sword slashes.

"Tommy, it's fine, how about we get you to rest okay?" Sam sighs and seeing Tommy's pouting face he immediately adds on "Sam and Sam Nook is still the same person, I am still Sam Nook, just speaking in common tongues" 

Tommy made an 'oh' sound, "But then what about the Biginnit hotel?" 

"Resting for a day won't stop the construction, It will be completed I promise. As for the red dyes, I will collect it with you as soon as you heal up. A Golden apple would not be sufficient enough buddy" Sam points out

Tommy sighs, "I guess... Alright Sam Nook, I will listen to you"

Sam laughs a little at the disappointed yet relief expression on Tommy's face before walking to a nether portal with Tommy to get to his base. Once they reached, he made sure Tommy settled into a room. A room Sam had secretly prepared and not shown Tommy when Sam first showed Tommy his secret base. It was a room with a queen-size bed, the walls were painted with a nice shade of pastel red. There was a window beside the door so that Tommy can look out into the living room and could have some privacy by closing the curtain. 

The ceiling had glowing star-shaped fairy lets, creating a night sky for Tommy to see if he lies down on the bed. Near the bed was a comfy rug, there was a closet and a big desk nearby. A jukebox was also in the room beside the bed. Not to mention, Sam painstakingly builds a toilet for the room so that Tommy does not need to get out of the room to go to the toilet.

"Woahhh Sam Nook, what kind of guest room is this?" Tommy stared in amazement at the room 

"It isn't a guest room, Tommy" Sam chuckles, he takes a deep shaky breath in "It's... It's a room for you. Tommy, we've been quite close recently and I know that you have been through a lot. I've been thinking of... Adopting you unless you don't want to be adopted that well..." 

"Wait wait, you want to adopt me? But I am not necessarily an orphan?" Tommy asks

"Yes, you do have a father but he was never here... Never here to keep you safe nor here to save you" Sam answers and he sighs "Tommy... You deserve better than whatever happened to you and I want to give you a better and safe peaceful life."

"... Are you fucking serious? Not joking?" Tommy blinks, tears start to form in his eyes, he launches himself onto Sam. "Please tell me this is not a dream!"

"It isn't" Sam chuckled and hugs Tommy "I will keep you safe, I promise Big man."

"Can you adopt Tubbo too?" Tommy asked

Sam takes off his mask and smiled as he sat Tommy down and start doing some medical stuff to heal Tommy, "Of course, you two are a package deal after all"

"Yep! No Tubbo equals no Tommy!" Tommy gave a big toothy grin "from now on, you are dad Sam Nook!

"You can call me whatever you want" Sam finished healing the boy and pats Tommy's head while smiling. "Go and shower, I will call Tubbo to my base and we can have a dinner"

"HELL YEEEE" Tommy cheered

Sam walked out of the laugh chuckling to himself, he walks towards the entrance while typing in his communicator to tell Tubbo to come over and that he has some big news for Tubbo. Tubbo replied and said he is coming and asked for Cords. Sam sent it and smiled, he stops in front of the red vine thing from the egg. He does not hesitate to destroy it, Sam hates the egg. He will destroy the egg. It may take a while for him to get over his trauma but there is little to nothing that he will do for the two kids. 

A happy better life for two traumatized children. 

Tubbo arrived and he took off all his armour, Sam announced the news that he will adopt Tubbo and Tommy. He was met with joyful tears and a crushing hug. Sam chuckled and shooed Tubbo into the room, Tommy had finished showering. Tubbo went to go get a shower while Tommy went into the kitchen. Sam speed build a second bed above the one below to create a bunk bed. He made sure it was safe and stable, he also made a mini staircase up the top bed.

Tubbo finished showering as soon as Sam finished building the second bed. Tubbo spent the whole way to the kitchen complimenting how good Sam was at the building. Sam chuckled at that and patted Tubbo. Sam walked into the kitchen and began cooking what Tommy and Tubbo want to eat. Which were mango sticky rice and some mushroom soup. Sam was a great cook so he was able to perfectly cook it. Sam put it on the table and they all ate together whilst talking and joking. Tubbo and Tommy told Sam what had happened the whole day.

Sam didn't expect to become Sam Nook. But boy, is he glad. Seeing the two wounded boys heal slowly in his care was making his heart warm. After eating, the two boys wanted to watch a movie. Mainly Tommy wanting to finish Avengers and wanted Tubbo to watch it with him so Sam went and switch the tv on and played it. The two boys sat by his side and watched the movie till they fell asleep. Sam smiled fondly at the two before switching the tv off. He carried the two boys into the room and placed them both into the beds. 

Sam felt happy and proud, his plan was far from finished but he can finally heal the two boys.

"Don't worry kids, I will get custody over you. Phil ain't got nothing on me" Sam whispers before leaving the room and went to his room.

Sam took his mask and starts messaging Puffy as he left his base, Sam made sure the alarm system that would alert him if someone intrudes into his base. Sam met up with Puffy at the castle where Eret is. 

"How are the kids?" Puffy asks

Sam smiled, "Puffy, they were smiling... Acting like kids"

"That's a good start! I will come over to start some therapy than as soon as possible once I am free" Puffy laughs 

They both enter the castle and there sits Eret on the throne, Eret looked at the two with a concerned look. 

"It's quite late, what could be the matter?" Eret asked as he yawns slightly

Sam apologises sincerely before answering Eret "Sorry Eret, but we need a favour from you... I want to fight Phil for Tommy's custody and also adopt Tubbo" 

"You want to... Actually, that's a good idea. Those kids deserve a better home" Eret nods "I will send the notice, the court day can be two days later if that is fine with you?"

"Of course it's more than fine" Sam thanks Eret "Oh yes, uhm, we might have a bit of a problem"

"Problem?" Puffy gave a worried look

"Yes, a serious problem at that. Jack and Niki might be out to get Tommy. As in, wanting to assassinate Tommy" Sam grimly replied

Eret and Puffy shared a worried yet angry expression before listening to Sam. Sam told Eret and Puffy about how Tubbo said he and Jack were testing a nuke. And somehow Tommy ended up there, and Tommy said that he was led there by Niki. Sam also explained how he took Jack's life earlier because he almost killed Tommy. At the end of the retelling, Eret and Puffy were sharing very worried looks.

"It does sound suspicious. Sam and Puffy," Eret fished out a book from his inventory and started writing down something before handing it to Sam and Puffy "This contract will be the evidence that we are allies and our main goal is to protect the children" 

Sam and Puffy nodded as they signed the book

"I will be quitting the badlands soon, they have shown to be a danger recently... I will aim to destroy the egg soon." Sam informs the other two

Puffy nods, "I will monitor Niki"

"We should also have a schedule of us taking care of the kids" Eret suggests

"That's a good idea" Sam smiled "How about we both spend time with the kids? They generally trust Puffy and me but they don't trust you yet"

"Haha, I can't blame them. But I will fix my mistake" Eret nods

Eret bids the two goodbyes, Puffy leaves to her base to rest and Sam left not before giving Eret the cords to his base and the time to meet up tomorrow where they will bond with kids. Sam reaches his base and enters it, he checks the kids before he went to his room. Sam took a long shower and change out into comfortable sleeping clothes. He sets his alarm before he slept.

Tomorrow would be a wonderful day for the kids and him.

Meanwhile, Jack and Niki think tomorrow would be a wonderful day for them because they will successfully kill Tommy. Little did they know, the Holy Parental Trinity is boutta whoop them hard.


	2. Bold of you to assume that you are walking away alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, BELOVED READER, PLS READ THIS!
> 
> You're reading this? Pog!
> 
> So to make it clear, Sam appears human. Only when angered his eyes turn black like creeper's eyes, he will get some splotches of creeper skin. It doesn't look bad, it looks cool

Sam hums a lovely little tune as he sets the table for breakfast, wearing a pink apron. Eret enters the living room, he sets his bisexual flag cape on the coat rack. Sam smiled as a greeting to the king. Eret smiled back acknowledging the greeting from the creeper hybrid. Both men attention were drawn towards loud playful arguing, approaching the living room that had the dining room a few good meters away from the sofa.

"Good morning sons" Sam greeted the two boys

Tommy and Tubbo enthusiastically greeted Sam, "Good morning dad Sam Nook!"

"...hi" Eret awkwardly greeted, he was not sure how friendly he could be because he had once betrayed them.

Tommy and Tubbo immediately stare at Eret, they sit in awkward silence. Sam was the first to break it, he explained to the kids that Eret had wanted to make it up to them and had vowed to protect the two. Tommy and Tubbo were hesitant at first, but since Sam trusted and said Eret won't hurt them and Eret was sorry, they forgave and warmed up to Eret almost immediately.

Eret sent a grateful look towards Sam, Sam simply gave a little chuckle. They sat at the table and dig into the breakfast. Cheerful chatter fills the living room, laughter was light and happy. Sam felt like he was experiencing three seasons, in a good way.

Like Tubbo, Tubbo's nature is so bubbling and chilly like autumn. His laughter gave you the satisfaction like when you get the crunchy sounds from the crinkled autumn leaves that fall. The smile on Tubbo's face is like staring at a beautiful scene of autumn leaves falling from beautiful warm coloured trees. The words spoken by Tubbo are like the wind of autumn. It is cold but warm, it promises a home, promises a beautiful day. Like needing to wear the right clothing to go out and enjoy the autumn, you need to understand and appreciate Tubbo so that he'd show the beautiful side. If hurt, the autumn becomes like a death scene... The autumn withers to call for winter to save him from pain.

Tommy's nature is like winter, cold but beautiful. His laughter is like snowflakes, they are so fragile yet beautiful in its way. The loud and bursting laughter could imitate snowflakes falling from the sky. Tommy's smile could be described as a beautiful scene of winter, the white snow blanketing the earth's floor, trees that are covered in snow, evidence of autumn's successful efforts to make winter happy. The words spoken by Tommy are like the wind of winter. It is cold and biting, but hidden underneath it was the love if you took the time to understand winter. Like needing to wear proper clothes and brings things to get through the winter, you need to properly understand how Tommy operates, how he feels and treat Tommy right. But hurt autumn, he will become a blizzard.

Without winter, autumn becomes lonely and it would feel incomplete. For no one is there to decorate or laugh with it.

Without autumn, winter becomes heavy and dangerous, for no one is there to understand winter like autumn.

Eret's nature is like spring. Beautiful and colourful. His laughter makes you amazed like watching flowers bloom. Eret's smile could be described to be as beautiful as a scene of spring. Flowers in full bloom and animals enjoying the beautiful scents and abundance of life. The words spoken by Eret are like spring's wind. It is filled with sweet smells of a flower, it is gentle and never too harsh. But sometimes, it can cause a few people to hurt from the overwhelming scent. But like spring, Eret makes it up by creating a beautiful scene and tries to not make the same mistake again.

It is beautiful, Sam... He?

He is like summer. It can be beautiful and too hot for people, but the other three seasons would appreciate him nevertheless. Sam may not like himself due to his creeper side but he knows Tommy, Tubbo, Eret and Puffy would show him how beautiful and underrated he is.

Without winter and autumn, spring becomes a neverending beauty and it would grow tired.

Without spring, winter and autumn have nothing to look forward to

Without all three seasons, summer becomes negative and it would hate itself.

Without summer, the three seasons could never rest nor be gifted care by the soft and ever gentle summer.

Puffy is like the sun, warm and friendly. She sees what others don't, she knows how to heal and care for those broken emotionally. She understands like no one does, without sun, there are no seasons. Without seasons, the sun will only weep in loneliness as she sits in the sky despite being showered in appreciation and love by people below.

Sam smiles, satisfied with his comparison of seasons and the sun to him, his friends and his sons.

"So are we going out to play in the snow?" Tubbo asked Sam with hopeful glittery eyes

Sam lets out a gentle laugh, "Of course we are, the clothes are prepared. Go change, I will meet you kids at the main entrance"

"Yes, dad!" Tommy and Tubbo cheered in union before running to the room, excited shouting.

Sam was frozen in place, blinking in shock. Heart beating fast. Joy burst into his body like a TNT. Eret chuckled and snapped Sam out of it, Eret smiled knowingly. Sam rolled his eyes at Eret before going to change. Eret said be will go to the entrance first.

Sam puts on a pirate style ruffled, lace-up long sleeve shirt, accompanied with an unbutton outer basil green suit coat. And he also wore long black suit pants with a belt. Sam exits his room and grabs an emerald green cape with a hood, fluffy fur lining the edges. Using a pin brooch, a realistic fake white and gold flower with a gold long chain, he wears the coat but with it resting on his shoulder. Sam picks up his mask that he had put down when he was cooking breakfast and decides to hang it on his belt.

Sam makes his way to the main entrance and he chuckled once he hears his sons and Eret fawning over his outfit.

"Woah, what the fuck, we look so cool and royal-like!" Tommy said amazed.

Tubbo eagerly said, "Yeah we look like royals!"

Eret nodded, with a joyful smile, "Damn right you three would rock being royals"

(am I hinting at a possible second au story for this series? Yes, yes I am ;3)

Sam laughs and pats his sons' heads.

Tommy was dressed in a white prince-like shirt with fluffy sleeves with long black suit pants accompanied with a rose-red vest with golden buttons. Tommy had a similar if not smaller cap to Sam's cape. Tubbo was dressed similarly but its colour was yellow and the buttons were sliver on the vest, the cap remained the same, similar to Sam's. They look like a King bringing his two sons to a royal outing with their royal uncle.

(Strong hints to a royal au for this series hehe)

"Let's wear our shoes and go already! I am so excited that I think I am going to explode!" Tommy whined, Tubbo nodded furiously

Sam and Eret laugh at the silliness of Tommy and Tubbo but made a move. They all wore black long boots before mounting the horses. They made their way to a snow biome slightly further away from snowchester and the remains of L'manburg, due to wanting to be safer. They still are not sure what Jack and Niki are planning. But they were always on guard. They reach a clearing in the snow forest and decides that is a good place to play in the snow. They got off the horses, Tubbo and Tommy immediately ran into the snow and start playing tag. Eret chuckled as he places down a fence to tie the horses' lead to ensure they won't run away.

Sam smiled mischievously at the kids, he took some snow and formed a snowball. He prepared to throw it at Tubbo and Tommy. Eret followed Sam's action and nodded to Sam. Both adults threw the snowballs at Tommy and Tubbo. The two dodged it and an immediate snowball fight breaks out. Laughter was crisp and warm in the winter's air, it led three or rather four curious bystanders to it.

Phil, Techno, Ranboo and Ghostbur.

They were tense and quiet, Phil was already in the bad mood having received a notice from Eret that he has to go to court because his custody over Tommy has been challenged by Sam. Phil saw Tommy's happy expression whilst playing with the very man who is wishing to adopt him. He feels his authority to be threatened, he might lose the case. Techno pats Phil's shoulders and sent a reassuring look. Ranboo felt happy for Tommy and Tubbo, he does not agree with Phil's parenting but he says nothing. Ranboo knows Sam will win, and Ranboo hopes Sam does

Eret receives a message, his brows furrowed in confusion. Eret told the boys and Sam that he will be temporarily gone. The boys nodded and Sam wave Eret goodbye. An almost immediate, an arrow went straight for Tommy.

"Tommy!" Tubbo screeched in fear.

Sam immediately ran towards and catches Tommy who was shot in the back. Tubbo rushed to Sam's side. Jack and Niki come out of the forest with a weaken Eret. The arrow had some sort of potion on it, a weakness and slowing potion.

"Give us Tommy" Jack pointed a sword towards Sam "You're outnumbered"

Blood.

Heavy breathing.

Tommy's hurt

Tommy's unconscious

Tubbo's crying.

Tubbo's face had terror

Eret was attacked

Eret was weakened

His kids are afraid and one of them is injured. His friend is injured and had a look of guilt that should not be there.

Jack and Niki were planning to weaken Tommy so that they would drag Tommy somewhere and torture Tommy before dealing the last blow together...

Hissing. Dominance. The creepers acknowledge his superiority and strength and thus began to surround Jack and Niki. But the two did not notice because of fear, fear of Sam.

Jack trembled in fear and stepped backwards, Niki stepped back too. They feel like they have just angered a God. What a terrifying sight, even Techno stepped back in fear, pulling ranboo behind him. Phil's eyes widened at the scene.

(A third foreshadowing au for this series?)

What a picture it paints,

The way the sun sets, the light makes Sam look all the more holy and terrifying to the perpetrators. The shadows that cast upon Tubbo, Eret and Tommy made it seem as if they were resting under the protection of Sam.

The cold wind picks up, making the cape sway to the side, ruffling Sam's dark green hair. His once beautiful emerald eyes were now black like a creeper's eyes. Creeper green splotches began to appear on his skin. Tommy was being tended to by Tubbo, Tubbo's skillful medical care reminds everyone of how he learnt that because of war. War he was forced into. Jack and Niki could tell that this fact angered the creeper hybrid.

"Yo...You... You're a creeper hybrid..." Jack laughs awkwardly

"Bring Eret to us," Sam growled, "Or I will take all your canon lives away."

Niki immediately kicks the weakened Eret toward Sam.

Jack and Niki immediately turn around to run away but realised they were surrounded by creepers. They started to beg for their lives as Sam cradled the injured unconscious Tommy, Tubbo helped Eret up and brought him nearer and stayed close to Sam.

"Begging for your lives? Quite pathetic." Sam chuckles "You have the guts to attack MY kids. So you have the guts to face me don't you?"

"I warned you... You wouldn't listen." Sam extends his left hand

"Sam please, listen to us!" Niki pleaded

"So why run?" The trident forms and he holds the trident, Jack recognised it, it was 'Sam Nook's Iron Will'. The one that killed him before.

"Sam spare us, please! We will leave them alone!" Jack begged

"You lost my mercy the moment you touched them." Sam smiles, it was cold and merciless, he points the trident to the two.

Sam signals to Tubbo to cover Tommy's ears

He hisses.

The creepers obeyed.

[JackManifold was blown up by a creeper, a canon life has been deducted, 1 live remaining]

[Nihuachu was blown up by a creeper, a canon life has been deducted, 2 lives remaining.]

The belongings were scattered on the ground. The gunpowder begins to form the creepers' bodies again. They went through the belongings, carried the valuable ones and brought it to Sam. Sam's eyes fade back into his usual emerald green eyes. The potion of weakness wears off of Eret. Eret stood up but before he could apologise, Sam cuts in

"Don't be sorry Eret, this is not your fault." Sam's voice was firm but gentle, it left no room for argument.

Eret huffs, but a smile formed at his lips.

"Let's get Tommy home, are you okay Tubbo?" Sam gently asks Tubbo

Tubbo shook his head and hugs Sam, "I... I am scared"

Sam's heart melts at the sight of his second son's tearful expression. He puts his trident back into his inventory and uses his free hand to hug Tubbo as best as he can.

"Don't worry, I and Eret are here." Sam comforts Tubbo "I will protect you, no matter what. Let's go home okay?"

Tubbo nodded, Eret offers Tubbo to ride with him on the horse. Tubbo accepted and immediately clings onto Eret, Eret simply smiled and pats the boy before going to the four horses. Sam carried Tommy in a bridal style carry and walked over to his horse. The creepers hiss quietly, to signal that they won't hurt them. Sam nods them and hisses back with a smile. Sam and Eret mounted the horses and ensured the kids are steady in their hold and won't fall.

The creepers herded the two unmounted horses with the other two. Sam and Eret discussed what they would do with Niki and Jack, Tubbo fell asleep during the journey back home.

Phil felt a lump in his throat, the words echo back in his mind.

_"But what I don't understand is why... Why you have not once come to Tommy's rescue?"_

_"Tommy is a child, a child who needs his father. But where are you?"_

Phil won't win the case, he knows... But is it too late? Too late to redeem himself?

The silence hangs in the air.

"Phil...?" Ranboo reaches out to Phil

"Let's hope we can win the case." Phil simply said before leaving.

Techno agreed and they head for Techno's house. Ranboo frowned, he loved them but Ranboo can sense that they are planning something sinister to get Tommy back. Ranboo won't hesitant, Tommy deserves better. Ranboo remembers that Sam is a very good guy.

Ranboo prays, prays that Techno and Phil will abandon the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Am I teasing ya with hints of additions to this series? 
> 
> YES. Hehe


	3. [author notes] A little present for you readers

Ay yo wtf, I did not expect such overwhelming pogs from y'all LMAO

Don't worry I will post the third chapter quite soon.

But hey, HERE HAVE A PRESENT FOR STICKING AROUND WITH ME

A drawing by me of the Sam I vision in my head for this AO3 

.

.

.

.

.

Hehe  
.

.

.

.

.

Are you ready?

.

.

.

.

.

HERE YOU GOOOO


	4. Don't bark if you can't bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoy this one guys

Sam fell asleep by Tommy's bed's side, with an unconscious Tommy. Tubbo was fast asleep on his bed, stress from yesterday causing Tubbo to be exhausted. Eret had not left and decided to cook them all food. Puffy arrived and entered the house, rushing towards Eret with a concerned look. Eret explained what had happened at the snow biome and Puffy was pissed. Puffy sighs heavily before typing the communicator the warrant for Jack and Niki, they must be brought back alive.

Sam awoke with a slight headache but it faded away quickly, Sam checks on Tommy's bandages before leaving the room. Sam greeted the two and sat down at the dining table to eat.

"The warrant has been issued, if anyone sees Jack or Niki," Eret informed Sam "they must immediately be captured and brought back to L'manburg for sentencing to jail time." 

Sam sighs in relief "Thank you, I can't wait to drag those two into the pandora's vault" 

"How are Tommy and Tubbo?" Puffy asks worriedly

Sam smiled reassuringly at the other two, "They are okay, Tubbo decided to sleep to get rid of stress and Tommy's injuries had healed fast because thankfully it was very not lift threatening."

"That's good... By the way Sam, today's the court case." Eret points out 

"Wh- oh right. A day must have passed already?" Sam scratches his neck in embarrassment 

Eret chuckled and nods, they then began discussing what will happen. Eret will be the judge and the lawyer for Sam and his sons will be Quackity. Puffy suggests that she keeps the kids in another room but they can still watch the kids. Sam offers to build that room, due to him being very well versed in redstone, he can complete even the hardest redstones within 3-4 hours. Thankfully the case will be held in 5 hours, so Eret allowed Sam to go off first to build that room. All three adults agreed that in case Tommy is still in pain or discomfort, he does not need to come.

Tommy and Tubbo walked into the living room, eyes scanning the room for their dad. Puffy immediately rushes to their side and sat them both down, she explains what is going on. Tommy insists that he goes since he is the one being fought for. Puffy smiles and tells him that if it gets too much, tell her. Tommy nodded and Puffy checks the wound. True to Sam's words, it was a thankfully a minor one. Puffy smiles in relief, she then turned to Eret and suggest they go to Eret's castle first before the courtroom to meet up with Quackity.

Tommy and Tubbo cheered upon hearing their favourite person, Quackity. Eret chuckled before rushing the two children outside onto the horses. Creepers were hanging about the horses but they were docile. Tommy froze up along with Tubbo, wary of the mobs. The creepers then smiled and started going up and down, as if dancing. The silence was broken quickly due to the two collapsing kids laughing, Eret and Puffy smiled thankfully at the creepers. The kids warm up quickly to the creepers and mounted the horses whilst talking to the creeper. 

Puffy and Eret both had content looks as they looked at the two happy kids while mounting their horses. They made their way to the castle and saw Quackity waiting outside at the castle gates. Tommy and Tubbo greeted Quackity and assured the duck hybrid that the creepers are safe. Quackity used his fluffy white wings to shield the two kids from the sun as they walked inside, happily catching up with each other. Eret and Puffy followed after too. They made their way to the throne room, Eret brought in four chairs and then pressed a button to bring up the table from the ground. 

They all sat down and began to discuss.

"Ay, man, you don't have to worry at all Tommy! Big Q's got ya in this case" Quackity smiled "That old man got nothin on Sam!"

"Ye! Sam is way more fucking cool!" Tommy boasted

"Yeah!" Tubbo adds on "And a better parent than that old man!"

Eret and Puffy chuckled.

"You and Tubbo will be in a room where you can see us, but we can't see you." Eret says "That way, you don't have to face them and keep you safe from them manipulating you"

"I will be accompanying you to ensure your safety and also be there when you both get officially adopted!" Puffy smiled

"Thanks, Puffy, Eret and Quackity" Tommy laughs and he goes quiet all of a sudden

Tears began to form, a grateful smile was painted on both the kids' face "Thank you so much" 

Eret, Puffy and Quackity immediately hug the two teen. Allowing the two to cry happily into their arms. Eret, Puffy and Quackity now claim the two as their nephews. Eret and Quackity leave first to go and prepare for the court case. Puffy brings the two to go and walk in the royal garden, the creepers accompanied to ensure the safety of the two children and aunt. Hours quickly passed due to how much for the teens were having, a guard arrived to pick them up and bring them to the newly built town hall in snowchester. 

It was a big and grand building, it had white and yellow as it's the colour scheme. The creepers were allowed in because they are in a way, the bodyguards in case the opposing team tried anything. They were led into this room where it was perfectly cold, the room had a big panel of a two-way mirror that sees down into the courtroom. The room had bean bags, snacks and drinks. Puffy chuckles, Sam truly is the best father. The three sat onto three bean bags, grabbing some snacks, and looks down into the courtroom. The creepers sat around the three.

The room was a few heads above the seat Eret is sitting on. There were 3 seats on both Eret's side, they were the jury, they are the longest-serving guards that had protected Eret for a long time. Everyone in the SMP sat in the back of the room in the audience seats except Niki and Jack. Guards were placed strategically around the room to ensure safety. Sam and Quackity sat on the left of Eret, Techno and Phil were sitting on the right of Eret. Eret rings the bell on his desk twice, successfully silencing the room

"May the case begin." Eret smiles and sits there.

Quackity steps stand up and walk over to the podium placed near him and Sam.

"Your honour, today's case will be fighting for the custody of Tommy," Quackity says, a confident aura surrounds him. "But I believe there is no need for such."

"Oh?" Eret raised an eyebrow, fighting to keep a smile from forming.

"You see your honour, the father of Tommyinnit, Philza Minecraft has shown to be incapable of parenting children. " Quackity smirked at Techno and Phil, Phil was visibly trying to keep himself calm.

"For instance, Tommyinnit was just 14 when he joined this SMP. Which is the age that you would expect to find a father trailing after, but turns out that there were none. Not to mention, Tommy particularly raised himself until Wilbur came. But the war was immediately started once Wilbur joined the SMP. Seeing how overbearing Wilbur was to Fundy, we can see how he does not know how to be a proper father because of his father neglecting him to some extent."

"Not to mention, Philza Minecraft was late to come and save his son from going insane. Only coming to aid a man who was merely a friend. Even so, Philza Minecraft has not once interacted with Tommyinnit during the duration of his stay. Even going as far as to side with the abuser of Tommyinnit to destroy L'manburg."

"How does the defending team plead?" Eret turned to the dumbfounded Phil and Techno.

Phil bowed his head, scowling "I have nothing to plead, Tommy is my son by blood"

"If you only have a blood relation to claim on that boy, then you have lost all custody on Tommyinnit. Because it meant you acknowledge he is your son and you chose not to take care of him and even causing trauma to your child." Quackity smiled triumphantly 

The juries raise their hands, and all said in unison "Your honour"

Eret looked to the juries and allowed them to speak

"We have decided the verdict." One of the juries announced, "seeing the overwhelming evidence of child neglect, the custody shall be hand over to Sam."

Eret smiled, "I agree with the verdict."

Eret rings the bell thrice, "From today onwards, Tommyinnit will be the son of Sam."

Quackity crowed "You would not have won Philza, besides stop thinking of whatever plans you are thinking and go crawl back to Technoblade like the pathetic fool you are." 

"You! How dare you insult him!" Techno shouts

"Stand down Technoblade, Quackity was merely describing your friend." Sam smiled, the smile was oh so sweet, but dear enders were the words like lava.

Everyone was shocked at the comment Sam said, after all, Sam was entirely quiet this whole hearing.

"You are very rude, how can you be expected to raise my son?" Phil calmly flings an insult back

Sam chuckles "Oh no, I'm not rude, I just have the guts to say what everyone is thinking" 

Eret and the juries decide to not intervene, why? Have you seen Sam? He would roast the shit out of you because Sam is observant. And also, they all agreed together that Phil deserved this.

"Oh I don't think you mean that" Phil laughs lightheartedly 

"I always mean what I say, " Sam assures "I may not always mean to say it out loud, but I always mean it"

"Y-"

"I will be honest" Sam sighs, cutting Phil off "I tried putting myself in your shoes to understand why you neglected Tommy, but those shoes were personally given to you, and I would be lowering myself to your level."

Eret choked on air, absolutely losing it.

Quackity needed a moment before he understood what Sam was insulting at and wheezed. The juries did not fare well, they were wheezing too.

(For those who did not understand the roast, what Sam was roasting Phil about was how he gets everything served on a silver platter for him by everyone else especially Techno. Because the netherite shoes Phil is wearing was given by Technoblade)

Phil turned red from anger and embarrassment, no come back for that. Sam stands up and turns to look at Eret, "I believe I don't have to stay any longer?"

"You don't need to, the court is dismissed" Eret managed to say after gaining slight compose 

"Then I won't be staying here any longer, I have my two sons to greet with their uncle" Sam smiled Quackity manages to regain composure and nodded.

Quackity followed Sam, Sam stopped at the doors, turning his head to the side and he lifts his mask to the side so that his eye was exposed. His emerald green eyes twinkled with mischief and promise of violence, 

"If you want to get Tommy forcefully back, understand this if you want to fight, I will bring war upon you."

Quackity extends his wings to their full size, whilst smirking "Don't bark when you can't bite." 

Sam adjusts his mask back as he turned back and walked out of the courtroom with Quackity. Sam's long ponytail sway with him, Quackity's white wings swayed too. Their departure was elegant and confident. Phil fumed whilst Techno pats Phil's shoulder trying to calm Phil down. Ranboo smiled proudly at the glass panel above Eret's head, he knows that they can see him. The rest just thought it was some weird mirror but Ranboo knew better. 

Everyone left the courtroom, laughing at the new joke in town, some angered that they would insult Phil and Techno. Meanwhile, at Eret's castle, 2 uncles and 1 auntie and a dad with two newly adopted sons laugh and bond over some nice sweet peach tea and snacks over a comfortable warm fire. 

Quackity was sitting down with both his wings gently wrapped around Tommy and Tubbo, Puffy playing the piano while Eret played the violin as Sam sang whilst playing the guitar. The melodies soothing, the atmosphere was gentle and soft. And for the first time, Tommy and Tubbo had a home and a responsible loving dad.

(Have a second present reader :3

Puffy's outfit and design for my story:  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the pogs!


	5. Hell hath no fury like Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoy this one :D

Sam had to leave to take over the shift Ponk took for him to watch over Dream. Sam had left his beloved sons at Eret's place and ensured enough creepers were there to protect them if Jack and Niki attempt to do anything. Sam enters the prison and greets Ponk with a curt smile, going into his warden mode. Sam hums as he goes over to his cameras and sees Dream just sitting on the bed, writing in the books.

Ponk followed him, which made Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Relax, and also nice work roasting Phil, " Ponk casually says "anyways, I found a tunnel."

Sam immediately becomes alarmed, Ponk instantly grabs Sam's shoulders to ground Sam.

"Hey, Hey, calm, panicking won't do you good" Ponk sighs and then squeezes Sam shoulder in reassurance "Leave the tunnel problem to me, Ranboo has been building it whilst sleepwalking, I saw. You can interrogate Dream"

Sam takes a deep breath and nods, his grip tightening around his trident. Ponk simply hums and give a sloppy grin, "Be gentle."

"No promises." Sam huffs in amusement. 

Ponk takes a few stacks of obsidian from the chest in the room and leaves. Sam hisses lowly, his eyes narrowing as he looks at Dream through the cameras. He walks through the labyrinth of halls that he has grown familiar with, making his way to the lava door, Sam steps onto the platform and activates it. Dream looks up from the book he was writing and simply tilts his head. As if to look like he was just doing his things whilst Sam rudely intruded.

Sam knows it's an invitation to play Dream's twisted game. Sam accepts it this time because he knows how to win.

Within a move, he will checkmate Dream.

"Hello, Sam!" Dream smiles widely 

"If I were to give Tommy the option, would he run to you or me?" Sam asks, his tone gentle and a sweet smile on his face.

Checkmate, Dream.

Dream seems to freeze at the question. But Sam knew better to think it was Dream showing weakness. Sam is patient, he has already checkmate Dream, now he just needs to make Dream realise that.

"You see, I realised something" Sam chuckles as he takes a step forward.

Alarm surrounds Dream as Dream felt something was quite off with Sam.

"The egg tried to control me, it can't now of course. But I realised something so obvious that I did not realise..." Sam smirks "You take away attachment, you force and use attachments as a weapon. I, on the other hand, could relocate attachment."

Dream finally realises he was beaten at his game. He gritted out, "How?"

"Why I am a patient man, and I would cherish my attachments. When Tommy has a nightmare, he doesn't scream out your name in fear. He doesn't fear you anymore" Sam points the trident at Dream "Because of me"

Dream scowls and lunges at Sam, Sam easily catches Dream because of how weakened he is. 

"It seems you forget whose prison you are in" Sam laughs and throws Dream against the wall

"The egg has taught me well in being merciless, but alas it wishes to destroy what is so love" Sam sighs "I will be going now. Don't try anything okay?"

And with that Sam leaves.

Dream understood the message, and he punches the obsidian walls. Mad that he has lost very badly to the creeper hybrid.

'Take them away, and believe that I will reign hell.'

Dream frowns and takes a book, he starts writing. Starts writing to get rid of the thoughts, he won't lose again to Sam.

Unfortunately for him, Dream can never escape the prison he commissioned. Because Sam will make sure of it.

\-----------

The sun takes a rest as the moon wakes up, Sam smiles as he walks back home, to Eret's home. Excited to see his beloved sons and family. Eret, Puffy and Quackity decided to join the family and that made Tommy happy. Tubbo was even more ecstatic, Sam was happy that they were finally a family. Sam sees Ranboo in a mid panic attack, so he rushed over quickly.

Sam calms Ranboo down, Ranboo cries as he holds onto Sam.

"Hey, hey, it's alright okay?" Sam rubs Ranboo's back "Breathe with me, buddy"

Ranboo follows Sam's breathing and slowly calms down, "Sam! Please you need to run with Tommy and Tubbo!"

"Why is that?" Sam furrowed his brows, his frown was only visible due to the creeper mask he wears.

"Phil and Techno have teamed up with the eggpire to capture Tommy-!" 

Sam's whole body froze and he immediately stands up, "Ranboo follow me"

Ranboo nodded and follows the tensed creeper hybrid. Sam hurries to the palace and bursts into the throne room, Eret was sitting there talking with Puffy and Quackity. Eret looks at Sam and immediately frowns, he can tell Sam is on edge. 

"What's wrong?" Eret asks Puffy and Quackity looks at both Ranboo and Sa. With worried looks 

"Those two assholes Phil and Techno have decided to team up with the Eggpire to capture Tommy" Sam hisses.

The three immediately had pissed off looks. Ranboo then explains to the adults what took place earlier by reading his memory book.

"Techno and Phil went back home, and the eggpire came knocking at our door. Phil answered and welcomed them in, they started talking. Bad wanted Tommy out of his way because he wants the eggpire to win, so he wants to sign a contract with Phil to ally with the anarchy underground syndicate. Phil accepted it because they thought you all would be easily controlled by the egg and he could get Tommy"

"Oh, this is fucking war." Quackity snarls

Eret smiles, "Of course it is, they can't think they can just walk into our Kingdom and take our nephews now can they?"

"Nope! They can't, they will have to get it when they're dead." Puffy smirks

Sam chuckles at the three, thankful that they are on the same page, he turns to Ranboo, "Stay with Tommy and Tubbo during this war, children shouldn't be thrown into it."

"W..wait, really?" Ranboo asks, shaking "You... Don't hate me?"

"Of course we don't, you are just a child. Our arms are open for any children" Sam smiles gently

Ranboo smiles grateful, Puffy walks over and talks to Ranboo as she leads Ranboo to Tommy and Tubbo's room. Eret, Quackity and Sam plan out their war plan, Eret makes a formal war declaration on the 'Antarctica Empire' and Eggpire.

May the Gods save those two empires because Hell hath no fury like the Parental Holy Trinity + Quackity Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's short and for the late update!
> 
> School happened and I was too tired, but don't worry! I will try to upload every weekend. I promise you the next chapter will be longer and will have a ton of fluff and war planning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoy it haha


End file.
